that day, the last time i see u
by yoruichi no yuki
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang kunoichi yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Itachi, sang pahlawan Konoha dengan gelar "Pembantai Klan Uchiha"... bad summary - -


**That day, the last time i see u**

**Pairing : Itachi x OC**

**Disclaimer : Tokohnya punya Kishimoto-sensei kecuali cerita sama OC-nya**

**Happy read ^^**

_Ah, pria itu lagi… Sudah beberapa hari ini, maksudku, sudah beberapa malam ini aku menikmati pemandangan yang sebenernya tidak termasuk dalam kategori pemandangan karena itu hanyalah punggung. Ya, aku menatap sesosok punggung dari seorang pria yang sedang berdiri tegak membelakangiku. Punggung yang bidang. Tampak hangat, tetapi entah mengapa di saat yang bersamaan juga terlihat rapuh. Membuatku bertanya-tanya : Seberapa beratkah beban yang sedang kau tanggung?_

_Sudah 2 jam pria itu berdiri di situ tanpa pergerakan yang berarti. Membuatku meragukan sosoknya sebagai seorang manusia, seandainya saja pergerakan diafragmanya tidak teratur ketika bernafas. Aku masih menatapnya dari sini, dari atap rumahku._

_Entahlah, aku begitu menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyapa tubuhku. Walau banyak orang-orang tua yang mengatakan kalau angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan kecantikan seorang gadis. Meh! Teori macam apa itu? Aku tidak peduli perkataan mereka. Seorang shinobi tentu saja harus akrab dengan sentuhan sang angin malam bukan? Setidaknya, tubuhku masih terlindungi oleh mantel kesayanganku ini. Mantel yang ku dapatkan dari seorang anbu ketika aku kehujanan 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu, ku putuskan untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi. Siapa sangka, aku juga lulus dalam ujian sebagai anbu. Aku memang beruntung, huh?_

_Kembali pada pria dihadapanku, atau tepatnya punggung pria yang berada 300 meter di hadapanku. Aku sungguh heran, apakah dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku selama ini? Hei! Bukannya aku mau jadi sok penting untuk disadari kehadirannya! Tapi ini karena pria itu! Pria tampan nan jenius, yang berhasil menjadi seorang anbu dalam usia yang masih sangat belia. Pria dengan matadan rambut sekelam malam. Aku berani bertaruh, banyak wanita yang akan rela berkelahi dengan sesamanya (wanita) hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria dengan kerutan di bawah matanya juga aku. Seandainya saja ada yang mengajakku berkelahi untuk mendapatkan cintanya, aku tak akan segan-segan menolaknya. Aku juga ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari pria yang telah menolongku dari dinginnya hujan 2 tahun lalu. Ya, pria itu. Uchiha Itachi. Cinta pertamaku…_

"… Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di atap itu sambil memandangi punggungku?"

Sebuah suara, yang ,menurutku berat tapi..ehm, menghanyutkan, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Otomatis ku dongakkan wajahku ke depan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi berada satu jengkal di hadapanku. aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas semua pengalaman masa laluku, yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, sehingga mukaku tetap datar.

"…."

Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang menurutku paling indah ini. Uchiha Itachi menatap lurus ke kedua bola mataku, yang juga ku balas dengan tatapan yang sama ke dalam matanya. _Kami-sama!_ Kenapa kedua onyx itu begitu memukau?

10 menit kami lalui dengan bertatapan dalam diam. Aku enggan memulai percakapan, begitu juga dengan dia. Entahlah, keadaan yang seharusnya menyesakkan ini justru terasa sangat nyaman untukku. Kalau orang biasa, mungkin sudah berusaha kabur secepat mungkin karena takut terkena genjutsu-nya.

"Kau… tidak takut?" katanya perlahan.

"Untuk?" aku malah balik bertanya.

"Genjutsu…" jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkatku berhasil membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Terbukti dari ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut pada apapun termasuk genjutsu-mu, Uchiha-san." Kataku menjelaskan jawabanku sebelumnya.

Uchiha Itachi menatapku sebentar, kemudian menyentil dahiku sambil tersenyum. "Kau mengingatkanku pada adikku." Katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Seandainya saja saat itu ada setan yang mau menukar nyawaku dengan senyumannya, aku pasti mau.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam…. Hm.. Namamu?" Itachi bertanya sambil menarikku berdiri.

"Yuki… Yoruichi no Yuki" jawabku pelan.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, Yuki-chan. Mulai sekarang kau harus berjanji padaku untuk berhenti menatap punggungku dan mulai membiasakan diri memanggilku Itachi-kun. Aku tidak suka ada yang memanggilku Uchiha-san. Aku jadi tidak tahu apakah yang kau sapa itu aku, _tou-san _ku, atau _kaa-san_ ku, atau muangkin _otoutoku_."

Aku terpana mendengarnya berkicau. Ku pikir dia seorang yang dingin dan tidak suka berbicara lebih dari 1 kalimat.

"Jadi?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dan itu berhasil membuatku tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku, yang membuat senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar. Dan membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan.

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sedatar mungkin.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau berjanji padaku tentang kedua hal yang telah ku katakana tadi?" Itachi bertanya sambil tersenyum geli melihat rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipiku. Sial! _Kami-sama_, aku ingin menghilang saja rasanya!

"Baiklah…" kataku pada akhirnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang, ku antar kau pulang." Kata Itachi sambil menggandeng tanganku, dan mulailah kami melompati atap-atap rumah warga Konoha yang sudah dibuai oleh mimpi indahnya.

"Ano.." kataku sambil belari "Aku tidak merasa pernah mengatakan rumahku dimana." Hei! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dia, Itachi-kun, menarikku kea rah rumahku!

"Hihi.. Tentu saja aku tahu. Jangan lupa, kalau aku itu jenius." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Mungkin sama merahnya dengan kunoichi kecil berambut indigo yang selalu berubah menjadi tomat ketika berhadapan dengan bocah kyuubi itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Itachi berhenti di balkon depan kamarku tanpa melepaskan tanganku. "Yuki-chan… Aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya yang entah kenapa, aku mendengar nada kesedihan di dalamnya. "Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, aku senang mengetahui namamu. Dan kuharap, setelah ini kau tidak akan membenciku.."

Hei! Hentikan, Itachi-kun! Kesedihan dan keragu-raguan mu yang entah tentang apa bisa membuatku gila!

"Itachi-kun…." Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Oyasumi, Yuki-chan" katanya sambil mengecup keningku kemudian menghilang dengan cepatnya. Aku hanya bisa memandangi kembali langit malam, yang entah kenapa membuatku merasakan aka nada hal tidak baik yang akan terjadi malam ini.

"Yuki! Bangun! Kita harus mengejar Itachi!" sebuah suara disertai guncangan pada tubuhku membangunkanku dari tidurku. Susaku, rekan satu timku di squad anbu, bearada di hadapanku dengan pakaian resmi. Begitu mendengar nama Itachi-kun disebut, firasat buruk yang semalam kurasakan kembali menghinggapiku.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku sambil bergegas mengenakan pakaian resmi ketika bertugas setelah mencuci muka. "Uchiha Itachi membantai clan Uchiha semalam dan sekarang dia kabur." Susaku menatapku datar ketika menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara aku hanya terpaku mendengarnya.

_Jadi ini maksudmu semalam…_

"Apa clan Uchiha sudah habis?" tanyaku sambil mengenakan topeng anbu.

"Tidak. Dia menyisakan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Susaku sambil melompati atap rumah para warga. Sekarang kami sedang dalam pengejaran Uchiha Itachi.

Susaku merupakan salah satu anbu yang memiliki kecepatan hampir menyerupai Yondaime Hokage, dan merupakan salah satu anggota clan Hyuuga. Sementara aku memiliki kecepatan dan ketepatan yang dapat menyaingi rekan satu timku tersebut. dan benar saja, kami berhasil menghadang Itachi.

"Hentikan pelarianmu, Uchiha." Kata Susaku datar sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi. Itachi hanya diam tak bergeming. _Kami-sama_! lagi-lagi mata itu!

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, atau kau yang akan ku singkirkan." Jawab Itachi dingin.

Susaku bukan tipe orang yang mau berbaik hati untuk membujuk buruannya. Dan benar saja setelah Itachi-kun berkata demikian, Susaku segera mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Yuki! Menyingkir dari situ! Aku akan bertarung dengan pembunuh ini!" seru Susaku.

Aku membelakkan mataku._ Pembunuh? Pembunuh katamu?! Kau tahu apa tentang dia?! Kau tahu apa tentang derita yang ditanggung Itachi-kun?! Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya dia!_

"Susaku… gomen.." kataku singkat sambil melemparkan jarum biusku ke titik-titik yang membuat Susaku akan mengalami kelumpuhan selama 1 jam. Itachi-kun yang melihatku membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku tahu semua…" kata ku perlahan. "Aku mendengarnya… tentang kudeta itu…" ucapku lirih._ Kami-sama_, seandainya air mata yang sedang ku tahan agar tidak keluar ini mampu menggantikan derita Itachi-kun, aku bersedia mengeluarkan seluruh air mataku sampai tak bersisa.

"Yuki-chan.. Arigatou.. Ku titipka Sasuke padamu… Kalau kau tahu, aku tak ingin kita bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ujarnya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi.. Pasukan anbu yang lain sebentar lagi sampai di sini. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke dari jauh. Dan aku percaya, warga Konoha, khususnya Sasuke akan mengerti dan memahami apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Mereka akan menyebutmu pahlawan di dalama hati mereka…. Begitu pula aku.. Kau selamanya pahlawanku.. Ku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku… Dan.. Ku harap.. Ketika bertemu lagi… Keadaan kita lebih baik dari sekarang…" mungkin aku gila.. Tapi semua kata-kata itu kuucapkan sambil menangis._ Hei! Kenapa aku harus mementingkan perasaanku dibandingkan dengan tugasku?!_

Itachi menatapku lembut, kemudian memelukku. "Aishiteru…" ujarnya pelan kemudian bergegas pergi.

Lagi-lagi aku mantap punggung Itachi.. Namun kali ini, punggung itu semakin menjauh… dan menghilang…. _Kami-sama_… ku mohon.. lindungi Itachi… lindungi pria yang selalu ku cintai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu…

"Aishiteru… Itachi-kun…."

Dan lagi-lagi.. air mata mengalir deras dari mataku..

The End


End file.
